Hotel Transylvania Gender bender
by LunaMoonlight100
Summary: Maverick Dracula had just turned 118, his mother has learned an important lesson about being over-protective, and Jennifer has found her Zing! Gb characters, love, adventures and humor all over the world and in our favorite Hotel Transylvania! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

-Mum, you said that when I turn 118 I can go out in the world like any other adult who gets to come and go from this hotel. 'But Mave-poison, it's not safe, blah blah blah. Mum, 30 years ago you promised that if I stop trying to bust out from here I can go, you gave me your word. – Maverick Dracula was practicing a speech for his mother, Countess Dracula, owner of Hotel Transylvania, to finally let him go out to the human village. Sure, he was trying his ass to bust out, but somehow, it alwys would be ruined. Mostly cause of the Hotel's chef, Quasimodo. Maverick loved his food, but he sure as hell hated him. And he could tell that the feeling was mutual.

Maverick was finishing up his speech while walking on the ceiling, when the door of his room opened. His mother's head popped in.

-Good morning Mave-poison, happy birthday my little mouse! – She said while getting inside the room, with a huge smile on her face. Maverick appiered right behind her, still standing upside down. His skater-like styled black hair was disobeying gravity.

-Thanks, mum, I know it's my birthday. – He said in sarcastic tone, but his mother failed to notice. She smiled even more widely and hugged him in bear hug, than kissing his cheeks. Her little boy was growing up so fast!

-I had so much fun planned, poison! But first, we'll go catch some scorpions, just the two of us, like we use to. That sounds like fun, right? – Countess said while pinching his cheek. He sighed and flew down on the floor, turning his back on her.

-Mum, please, let me talk, will ya? There is something we need to discuss. – Maverick said, taking in deep breath. Countess just smiled at him gently.

-You want to go out and see the world. You can. – She said. Her son turned to face her with smirk on his face and pointing finger. His sparkly blue eyes were glimmering with hope.

-HA! I so knew you're gonna say that. But mum, you gave me your word, I mean, you know that I know that a Dracula's word is sacred, that our trust is the core of our... Wait, what?! – He asked, clearly confused. But inside his head, he was begging that what he heard might actually be true. He wanted to go out to the world for years, meet new friends, see new places, experince the adventure, maybe even find a girlfriend.

-I said that you can go. – She repeated. He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms on his chest, still not convinced.

-You're just joking with me, aren't ya? – Maverick said.

-No, no, no, no. You're old enough to drive, you're old enough to make your own decisions. Like I said, poison, you can go. –

-YES! YES YES FRIGGING YES! – He shouted while jumping into the air.

-Hey hey language, mister! –

-Right, sorry mum! And thank you! - He said while giving her quick kiss on the cheek and hug. He is a guy, after all.

In that moment, his uncles and aunts came in the room. They were all here for his birthday. Maverick loved each one of them with all his heart, especially his uncle Frank, whom he considered the coolest monster in the world. He was a father figure to him.

-Yo guys what's up? – He greeted them.

-Are you exited about tomorrow, buddy? – Frank asked him. They quickly brofisted.

-Not as I'm exited wright now! Yo, you're not gonna believe this, but mum is actually letting me go, alone, to see a human village! – Maverick said. They all gasped, and Mave saw his aunt Eunice's long pink nails.

-Excuse me! Girl, have you lost it? Letting your only son alone with all those horrible human you're always telling us about?! That's why you built this place! Humans hate us! They are vicious, ant they are very loud! – She shouted very loudly while letting Maverick out of hug.

* * *

On the doors of the Hotel Transylvania a huge traveling bag showed up. At first everybody would think that it's another monster, but they were dead wrong. The person turned around, revealing her appearance. She was short, with tied up light brown hair, with a few strands of it falling on her shoulders, brown eyes and peachy skin. She was wearing brown cargo pants and yellow T-shirt. She looked around, amazed what she saw.

Countess shocked, but quickly flew towards her and pushed her into the swirling doors, with the death glare.

-Who are you, and how did you find this place? – She asked. The human girl just smiled.

-oh, I'm Jennifer, and I was just mountain-climbing with some dudes. Than I heard some awesome story about a spooky forest. And, like, who wouldn't wanna go to the spooky forest, wright? Than I, like, see these totally goofy looking dudes on fire, and I just like, had to follow them so I ended up in, like, this awesome castle! – Jenny said with cool, chilled smile.

-How many of you are out there? –

-Just me. I like to hit it alone. You, like, meet sooo many awesome people when you're on yor own, and speaking of awesome, that cape thing is sooo killing it! –


	2. Baby Macerick

The moon shined brightly upon dead, naked trees and lonely looking garden that was surrounding small mansion. Night was cold, and the sounds of animals could be heard from the dark, spooky forests no human dared to come in. The entire picture was telling you the horrors that were happening on that place.

A bat could be seen flying towards the mansion, looking blacker than darkness compared to the moonlight illuminating the flying creature. The bat approached the window of the dark room and the window opened by itself, letting the bat inside.

The moment it came in the room, the bat turned into tall, slender looking woman with long, wavy black hair and shining blue eyes. Her pale skin was in contrast with her long black dress and cape following her feet. The woman was walking so elegantly any one could say that she was floating, and her face was the definition of beauty, which was completed with smile that was slowly turning into grin upon every step closer to the small, blood red crib.

She raised her hands next to her face, and leaned over the crib with her fangs exposed, preparing for her nightly ritual.

''Peekabuu!'', she chirped with the smile only mother could have.

In the crib was a small baby boy, with bundle of jet black hair and blue eyes, inherited from his mother. Little Maverick Dracula looked up at his mother and squirmed, making little cries of displeasure.

''No, no, no, I didn't mean to scare you, my little baby!'', Countess Martha Dracula exclaimed while taking Maverick into her arms and cradling him gently.

''Shhhh, little vampire don't say a word, mamma's gonna end up your thirst…'', she was singing quietly to her son, making Maverick now giggling and reaching up to her face. She smiled widely and pressed her lips gently on his cheek, while spinning them around the room. Her hairs was following after her in beautiful waves, making Maverick reach up to it and play with her hair. Martha loved the way he smiled and laughed, and enjoyed in her baby boy. Nothing was too hard for her to do about him.

* * *

Martha was leaning against the table, while watching the architect ghoul making plans of the newest construction. The ghoul had a little hard time working while gazing in the beautiful lady next to him, but he was also a little scared of her to be slacking off.

''Nice, nice, but I was thinking on a little more square footage, I want a lot of monsters to fit in there. And please, I told you I expect the main bedrooms on the top, not the-'', her words were interrupted by the drool that fell from the ceiling. They both looked up and saw Year and a half old Maverick, with slightly longer hair and little black sailor suit. He giggled again and crawled on the walls towards his mother for a hug.

* * *

Maverick was jumping on his little toy horse in hall, running from his mother while she was chasing him, both of them laughing.

''Don't worry, little baby, mamma's gonna get you! '', she said while leaning against the wall, sighing. Maverick continued to jump towards the hall of the mansion, until he came to the doors which were open, letting in moonlight that intrigued young Maverick. He jumped from the toy horse and pointed to the door.

''Wat's out there, mommy?'', he asked her while walking towards the door. The panic caught Martha as she run towards her son and lifted him up in her arms.

''Oh no, no, poison, we never go out there. Ever!'', she said with strange look in her eyes and walked away from the doors, which closed behind her with the loud THUD.

Yes, the Countess learnt the hard way why she should never let her precious child or any other monster roam the human world while being visible. She already had lost someone. She is not losing anybody again.

* * *

''And the monsters were forced to hide, but Harriet the Human found them, and she jumped from under their beds!'', Martha was telling her son a bed time story, making Maverick hide under the covers.

''And beat their toes!''. He hid lower.

''And took their candies!'', she yelled, while taking off the covers Maverick was hiding under. She raised her eyebrows in surprise upon not seeing him there. She looked around and heard slow breathing under the bad. She looked under it and saw Maverick balled in the shadows, with fear in his eyes. He was clutching his lollypop in his tiny hands.

''Don't take my candy! I'll suck your blood out!'', he squirmed more in the dark, making Martha smile in his adorableness.

''Poison, you don't need to be scared. I promised your daddy I will always protect you, forever.'', she said in calming tone, then suddenly, Maverick could hear soft music coming from above and his mother's angelic voice following it. He smiled and crawled from beneath the bed, looking up at her.

''My little baby, with mommy you will stay,

Those humans are nasty, so I'll scare them away,

And if the human tries to harm you, I'll just-''.

In that moment her angelic face turned crimson red and her eyes became wide open and fearsome, while her fangs popped out and she roared the fearful roar. In the next second, her face was normal, and with kind, loving smile on her face.

''Because you're mommy's boy, mommy's boy…''.

* * *

Maverick was standing on the bed with small helmet on his head, looking down with scare in his eyes. His mother was kneeling in front of him with her arms spread in front of her.

''Just bend your legs and push off, trust me, mouse.'', she said to him with comfort in her voice. He bent his knees and jumped in the air, falling towards his mother's arms. Before he touched the ground, he was surrounded by light blue smoke as in the place where was small 2 years old now was small bat with the helmet on it's head. Countess jumped on her legs from joy and covered her mouth while squealing from excitement.

''Look at you, baby! You're flying!'', she exclaimed. Maverick was still hovering on the same spot.

''I'm flying! I'm like bullet!'', he shouted while now circling her head. She cheered some more and than she also transformed into the bat and soon, they begun to fly around the room, while laughing.

''Um, excuse me, madam?'', Martha suddenly heard. She turned around and couldn't help but feeling angry upon ruining her play time with her son. She didn't hide her irritation at the ghoul.

''What?! I'm little busy in the moment!''.

''Um, I, that is… I just wanted to say to you that, it's ready.''.

In the next moment, she was standing on the balcony, observing with critical eye the building in front of her eyes. The ghoul besides her was constantly drooling while looking into her.

''It's good, very good indeed. And only monsters can get in, right?'', she asked. The ghoul jumped in the air and woke up from the day dream.

''Oh, uh, yeah, that's right, madam! First there is 100 yards of hunted forest, than the land of the undead, and not to mention my special sec system. Any human who dares to even look at it will run away really quick! But I have to warn you, madam, no bone fires and no fireworks! That would be bad, you see, cause of the-''.

''Yes, yes, no fireworks, I get it, I get it.'', she shooed him away and turned towards the framed picture on the table. It was showing her, Maverick and tall, handsome man with short black hair, dressed in long black cape. She sighed sadly while reaching for it.

''It's time, my dearest Drac… the place we always talked about for Maverick.''.

While they were entering inside the magnificent castle that was their home from now on, only one thought came across Martha Dracula's mind:

_No one will ever harm him here._

* * *

**_If you liked my first shot for gb HT, than you'll gonna love this baby! And I+m not talking bout Maverick! Anyways, please reviews and comments, I would really apriciate them! Thanks!_**


	3. You're my Zing

_**PLEASE READ THIS FIRST! **_

_**I got an interested review where I was told that if somebody wanted a GB, he/she would juts watch movie agan and pretend that is GB, so I made a change. Down below is only the end, where everything ends up lovely dovely, and the next ch shall be about Maverick and Jenny's adventures in the world, the way I imagined them. I'm sure you'll like this one, please review to keep me writing this cause this really is an amzing story.**_

_**Thanks in advance!**_

* * *

Maverick was sitting in the shadow, hidden from the sunlight that was streaming in his room from the opened window. His head was between his knees, with the heart broken look on his face. He could care less about the danger of being do close to the sunlight, being a vampire.

_Is it true? A-are you really a human?_

_I… Yes. I'm sorry…_

_I don't care, Jen! I still want to be with you!_

_Well, that's too bad, cause… you're a monster. And I hate monsters!_

_I hate monsters._

_Hate monsters…_

''She might as well stab me with the wooden stake, it would hurt the less.'', he thought. He frowned and gasped, feeling an intense pain stab within his heart. He frowned deeper as he clutched his chest, feeling confused.

Why was it hurting so much? He only knew Jenny for one day! She wasn't even that beautiful, and they spent only a few hours together, if that could count for a 20 minutes on that roof and other minutes they danced and brushed against during her party planning. Which started as the best party Maverick ever had.

_I hate monsters!_

Those words, spoken with so much anger and disgust… And from the girl he zinged.

Yes, suddenly young Dracula remembered why it hurt that much. She was his Zing! Just like his father was to his mum. He remembered his mother's words about Zing when he was younger, that Zing only happens once, and to cherish it forever. But how could he cherish something that is only stabbing him inside over and over again, making him clutch his hair and scream?

But that again, how could he be angry at her? To her, he was just a monster. Dracula's son. The next Dracula, monster of all the monsters and she didn't deserve to be with the monster. Yet, the selfish part of him was screaming for her, regretting not running after her through those doors and making her understand, keeping her by his side. That short kiss they shared… He could still feel her soft lips on his. That feeling inside his chest was amazing, he felt like flying, even with no wings. When she smiled through the kiss, when he felt her hand in his, when she was singing on the stage, when he first saw her wild, amazing and full of wonder brown eyes, and that spark he felt…

His eyes started to burn from the unspilled tears, and he raised his arm to wipe them off. He looked at his wet arm. Crying, over a human girl. The girl who also happened to be his Zing… Zings are supposed to be happy, and cheesy.

Maverick reached for the golden medallion his father left for his 118th birthday, with the photo of him and Maverick's mother, happy together. Other half of the medallion was empty, but with a message.

_**My son, this half of medallion belongs to you and your Zing, for the Zing happens only once in your life. Cherish it. **_

_**Count Dracula**_

He tried to imagine himself and Jenny there. But it stinged even more, knowing she won't be there ever again. Her smile, that energy of hers… Why did she hate monsters? She looked like she was having fun time with them, with him. How he wished she was back.

''It's still my birthday, right? That means I can still wish for something… All I wish for is her back… All I want is Jennifer next to me… That's the only thing I want.'', he thought while sighing, knowing it won't come true. That's when he smelled something burning.

***zzzzZZZOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMCRASH!***

He jumped from the loud noise and huge amount of smoke and steam followed by the same burning smell that came inside his room. He got up and started to cough due to the smoke. He squeezed his eyes and saw a familiar figure lying on his floor. His eyes opened wide and he hurried towards the figure.

''Mum! Are you alright?! Why- what- how… '', he was asking in panicked voice. Martha just smiled softly and waved her hand.

''Don't worry, poison, it's just a little sunburn… Nothing some cream won't fix…''.

''Mum, why the hack were you outside on the daylight?! It's ok, I told you, I don't wanna go outside any more, you got your wish.'', he told her, with bitterness in his voice on which Martha smiled even more.

''Look, poison… I know that I broke your trust… And that I lied to you, and I'm not proud of that. When I lost your father, I… I wanted to die myself, if it wasn't for you. You were the only thing that kept me alive for those first years after his death. But, that is not an excuse for my behavior! I was way overprotective and that is why I got you another birthday gift, and I have a feeling you'll love this one.'', she said and from midair, suddenly there was a huge black backpack showed in Maverick's face.

He felt a stab of disappoint in his chest. One day ago, he would be jumping all around and screaming from joy. But now…

''And for what would I be needing that thing?'', he asked bitterly. Martha smirked.

''Certainly not for your around the world trip with your Zing, Maverick.'', she said and turned the backpack around, revealing Jenny with wide smile on her face.

Maverick sucked his breath and widened his eyes. He tried to speak, but he just couldn't. She was here, right across him, next to his mum, who was also smiling. Then he looked at his mum's burns, and figured out everything. His mum run after Jenny and brought a human back, for him! He bit his lip through smile that bloomed across his face. He looked at Jenny again.

''You.'', he smiled.

''You.''.

''Why… why did you come back?''. Truth to be said, he did know, but he wanted to hear it from her mouth. Jenny slowly stood up and approached him with loving gleam in her eyes.

''Cause you're my Zing.'', she replied, making him smile even more. He felt her hand over his, and blush across her face.

''But I thought you hated monsters.'', he asked her, confused. She grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck.

''Yeah, I, like, thought that your mum will suck all of my blood if I don't say that.''.

''Oh, I would never do that!... Alright, maybe I would, but still… I know you'll make him happy, Jenny. And seeing my baby boy-''

''MUM!'', Maverick shouted, reddening in face over the pet name.

''My son happy is the only thing I want, so… You have my blessing to court or however the name today for that is. I hope you can forgive me for being such an overprotective control freak, Maverick.'', Martha said. He smiled and hugged her tightly.

''You can bet, mum. So, does this mean that I can go out in the world with Jenny?'', he asked, smiling widely in excitement.

''Yes. You can. Now if you will excuse me, I have a skin to cure now. Behave, now.'', she said and exited the room, leaving newly baked couple alone, still holding hands. Jenny turned to him, with wide smile on her face.

''So, you want to try that kiss again?'', she asked. He smirked and gently cupped her cheek and pressed their lips together.

The euphoria was the same like back on the party, only this time even better, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted up, gently spinning her around while smiling trough the kiss, finally feeling like a true birthday boy.

''Happy birthday, Maverick.''.


End file.
